cheatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gears Of War 2
Information Gears of War 2 is a tactical third-person shooter video game, developed by Epic Games and published by Microsoft Game Studios for the Xbox 360. It is the second installment of the Gears of War series , and was announced by lead designer Cliff Bleszinski during the February 20, 2008 Game Developers Conference. The game uses a heavily upgraded version of the Unreal Engine 3. The game was officially released in North America on November 7, 2008. In Gears of War 2, the Locust, the antagonists of the game, have found a way to create giant holes that are capable of instantly sinking entire cities. General Marcus Fenix, his team Delta Squad and the Coalition of Organized Governments (COG for short) are now drilling underground to "take the fight to the Locust." In a teaser of the first scenes of gameplay of Gears of War 2, COG soldiers engage in battle with a large army of Locust as they travel to drill into the underground region. Comic book writer Joshua Ortega says, "The stakes are raised. This is humanity's last stand. Nothing is safe. Everything is at risk." Since its release, Gears of War 2 has been received with critical acclaim, and in its opening weekend the game sold over two million units. Gears of War 2 also became the seventh highest selling game for the year of 2008 and won a multitude of awards. Insane mode Successfully complete the game to unlock the Insane difficulty. Bonus multiplayer skins Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding skin in Multiplayer mode: Anthony Carmine: Successfully complete Act 1 in the original Gears Of War (have any Act 1 achievement unlocked from that game). Dizzy Wallin: Successfully complete Act 1 in Single Player mode. Flame Grenadier: Successfully complete Act 4 in Single Player mode. Kantus: Successfully complete Act 2 in Single Player mode. Lt. Minh Young Kim: Find 10 COG tags in the original Gears Of War (have the "Time To Remember" achivement unlocked from that game). RAAM: Defeat RAAM in the original Gears Of War (have the "A Dish Best Served Cold" achievement unlocked from that game). Skorge: Successfully complete Act 5 in Single Player mode. Tai Kaliso: Successfully complete Act 3 in Single Player mode. Bonus Gamerpics Successfully complete Campaign mode on the Insane difficulty to unlock a Gamerpic of Marcus. Get the "Seriously 2.0" achievement to unlock another Gamerpic of Marcus. Get the "Friends With Benefits" achievement to unlock a Gamerpic of Marcus and Dom. With the Collector's Edition of the game, insert the bonus disc, and go to "Gamer Pictures" to unlock both sets. One set has COG and the other has Locust. Using any regular weapon with Boomshield While standing above a Boomshield, equip your pistol. Perform a melee attack, then quickly press X + D-pad Left or Right. If done correctly, you should now be using whatever weapon was in the left or right slot with your Boomshield equipped. Note: This will not work with the Mulcher or Mortar, as they do not occupy an actual weapon slot. Kung fu flip Take cover behind anything you can jump over, such as a Boom Shield. Quickly press Up + A, then press A again. Wait a split second, then press Down + A. Easy Flame Grenadier kills To easily kill a Flame Grenadier, shoot the fuel tanks on its back. It will then become a very large mobile grenade. Do not stand too close to it or you will be downed or killed. Skipping cinematics Press Back to skip the cinematic sequences. Whenever Marcus is talking to control (he will have a finger on his ear) or to Alpha 2, you can also them. Marcus will sometimes say something similar to "Don't wanna here it" or "Quit yapping". Hidden sequence When the "Gears Of War: Press Start" screen appears, do not press Start. Allow the game to idle for a few minutes, and a bonus video will begin to play. Hidden message Successfully complete the game, and allow the credits to end to view a secret message. Category:Gears Of War Series